


Dollhouse

by Spitfire_Marmoran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire_Marmoran/pseuds/Spitfire_Marmoran
Summary: Things aren't what they seem to be, and even though the couple seems perfect behind the scenes they're not.





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> One shot based on the song Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez.

Perfect; that's how the couple was seen as. Keith and Lotor were the kind of guys that could rule the world if they wanted to, both smart, both quick-witted, they were the kind of guys that would get job offers before even graduating from university, and that was to say a lot.

In a few words, they had more than one person hating them or being jealous, some made it evident way too often, some just kept it to themselves, and some plainly didn't care.

It didn't help that Lotor's parents were well known in the science and business field. It didn't help either that Keith's family was well known in the military field.

Truth to be told, neither of them were perfect, they, like everyone else, had problems, and maybe even bigger than anyone else they knew. For starters, Lotor was always the subject of discussions, while his father insisted on him being the heir to his company, his mother insisted on him focusing on science, arguing Lotor was way too smart to just sit behind a desk and make deals. All Lotor wanted was to be a lawyer.

On Keith's side, it wasn't any better. His grandfather, Kolivan, wanted him to join the army and become a general, his mother wanted him to join the air force, both took him to train whenever there was a chance and it drove the poor guy crazy, he was tired, both physically and mentally, but never voiced anything, it was already bad having his mom and grandfather compare his scores in every different skill they could possibly find and try to convince him to do what they wanted. All he wanted was to study medicine.

It got worse when Lotor found out his father was having an affair with his assistant. He never liked the woman, but after he found her having dinner with his father, and him presenting her as his significant other, he started to hate her. Lotor knew the relationship between his parents wasn't the best, but never thought his father would do such a thing; not when his mother never gave him a reason, and he feared the moment she got to know, because then she'd get mad, he dare to say she'd turn her room upside down and argue with his father to no end, but then he knew she'd be sad, too sad to do a single thing. He lost all respect for his father in the exact moment he noticed his presence and ignored him.

To top it all, Keith overheard something he shouldn't have. The guy froze on the spot and dropped his glass of water after he heard his grandfather yell at his mom for never telling Keith his father was dead. Keith just stared at them for a second and then ran off, but who wouldn't after getting to know so suddenly his father wasn't in the front lines in another country like he was told, but dead, maybe 6 feet underground for God knows how long. At that moment things got worse for him.

It took days for him to go back to university and actually focus on his studies, and it took weeks for him to get out of his starting depression. Neither Keith nor Lotor knew what to do but keep pretending, keep smiling even if they were screaming inside; not like anyone would understand their positions even if they tried to.

One day Keith couldn't take it anymore, the pressure his family put into him to get him to quit the major and join the army or air force, the fact his mother still refused to talk about his father, his grandfather saying she refused to because his father never had much to offer and that he was better being dead, the constant yelling at his mother for not taking proper care of Keith and not knowing what was best for him as if he were a child, exams, projects, the things everyone expected of him, all of it led him to a crisis that ended on him wanting to escape, destroying everything he found in his room, making a mess one would dare to say was created in a fight. Neither his mom or grandfather were let in, nor could they make him calm down.

It wasn't until Lotor called him that he calmed down. After hours of talking and crying both came to the same conclusion, smile and play pretend.

Next morning came and no one suspected a thing. Keith's classmates would never know he had a crisis the day before, Lotor's wouldn't know that his mother was starting to drink and overwork thanks to his father cheating on her. No one would know their family problems, and whenever they kissed, whenever they smiled, held hands, whispered to each other to then laugh, whenever they were praised by their professors, everyone would keep thinking they were perfect, and that was fine with them, after all, no one needed to know what goes on behind the scenes.


End file.
